supernaturallyfandomcom-20200213-history
Living the Dream
Chapter One I feel the cold air. The cool waves rushing and waving. I'm in my hometown. Where everything is country and old. Furnitures, streets and people. The last time I went here was when I was still nine years. I'm now sixteen. Everything here is really country. I don't like to be here but I have no choice. I forgot my grandmother, grandfather, cousins and relatives. I don't even know they still exist. My family moved here because it is my grandmother's birthday. I was suppose to be in New York to do a performance. I didn't exactly know we were gonna land here. I'm living my dreams, I'm a star, a popstar. How I got on top of stardom? I first auditioned here, in Nashville and it is how it all started. I love singing and making peope happy. I love my fans. I'm staying in my hometown in Nashville. I'm in the exclusive plane landing in Nashville. Cows. There were many cows. "Ewww.... what kind of place is this?" I said, teasing the farmers. Here, everyone was greeting me with a smile. No medias waiting for me. We went on a tour. We walked in the barn and there I saw my very own horse. I nearly couldn't remember her. I saw an old woman she was cleaning the barn by getting the poo. When she saw me she rushed toward me and hugged me. "I miss you, dear. How's life? It's so sad that you didn't see me blow my birthday cake." the old woman cried. "Excuse me? Do I know you? I'm sorry I just can't remember you. I was still ni--" I couldn't finished my explaination for she stopped me. I can see her sad face. "It's okay, sweetie. I understand." she frowned. There was a boy who appeared. He look like a farmer, he was wearing a jumper suit. But he look someone much more important to me. "You really can't remember your grandma didn't you?" he smiled. "Grandmother? Grandma!" I hugged her pretending I can still remember her. "I miss you! But can you help in the chores after you arrange your clothes in your room? Luke, can you lead her to her room? And oh also assist her." she waved good bye. "Sure!" Luke looked at me. "Do you still remember me?" Luke asked me while going to the house. "No. But I'm sure you're one of my cousins." I smiled. "Nope. You can't remember me." he frowned. "I'm sorry." I apologized. " I'm Luke your best friend back then. I live in the next barn." Luke said. I now could remember him. He was my crush back then. "Now I remember." I smiled and snapped. I saw my new room. It seems like nobody has slept here yet. This room was my old room. I miss my childhood here. I changed and I was wearing a jumper suit. I looked in the mirror and I do not look like Alona anymore. I smell like a country girl like what I used to be before. I have a long dark hair, blue eyes and I am also white. Luke have caramel hair and cute yellow eyes. I help in cleaning the barn. I after doing all these chores with Luke I felt tired. It was a long way from home. It was my first time experiencing these jobs. Like going to the market and buying groceries, cleaning the whole house, selling fruits and vegetables for a living and taking care of the barn animals. Today, my first day was very tiring. We rode behind Fluffy's back. My horse name is Fluffy. She is fluffy that's why I named her Fluffy. We went horse riding while heading home. Grandma a Welcome Party. It really was a party. There were balloons and buffet. A banner said "Welcome Home Alona". I felt the love of my whole family. I didn't know they are all nice. I was wrong when I said that I don't like to be here. We ate a lot and I greeted my relatives so they can remember me and I could remember them. It was the best first day while I'm in my hometown. Even our neighbors came. But there was one girl who I think was my neighbor did not greet me. I think we were the same age. I asked grandma. "Grandma, who is that girl?" I asked. Grandma did not answer me. She just went to the girl sitting in the bench at the balcony. "Why are you so sad? Come on... let's eat." Grandma patted the back of the girl. They went together at the table. The girl rolled her eyes on me. She went toward me. "Do you know who I am?" she shouted and I got pissed. "Well I know you know who I am?" I raised my eyebrow. She stared for a while and left. "Grandma, who is she?" I asked. Grandma patted my back. "That's your step-sister. Your mother's other child. She's older than you are. She's seventeen." Grandma whispered. "No! I do not have a step-sister! I'm an only child! She's fake!" I shouted. I got so mad that I shouted and everybody stared at me. I ran to my room. I totally ruined the party. I cried and cried all night long. I just don't want a step-sister. I hate having one. Plus, she has blonde hair and strange dark eyes. She's no way prettier than me. And I don't like her personality. So all in all I don't like her. I woke up and the wonderful nature shined. "Rise and shine, sweetheart! "My father and Grandma suprised me. "Are you okay about what happened yesterday?" Grandma asked. "I'm just so curious about her. I'm sorry I ruined the party." I bow my head. "That's okay. Don't worry everything will be fine." Dad hugged me. "You're still my star." Dad smiled. I smiled back. I still feel the shame. i took a shower and elped in the chores. I sold watermelons that was planted in our backyard. I did not see Luke this afternoon so I headed to the next barn and see if he was there. When I went there I saw a woman. "You're looking for...?" the woman asked. "Luke." I replied. "Oh, so you are Alona right? He's in Uncle Patrick's Zoo. Try to look for him there." she smiled. I tried to look in my Uncle Patrick's Zoo. I looked everywhere until I saw Uncle Patrick. "Hi! Did you see Luke around here?" I asked. "Oh yeah! He's been working in the crocodile's farm." he pointed to the sign. " Crocodiles?!?" I shouted because I got worried about Luke. I ran as fast as I can and I saw Luke. He was with my step-sister. I got so red. I checked myself if I look gorgeous. " Hi Luke!" I waved feeling preppy. "Hi there, Alona." he waved back. My step-sister rolled her eyes. I don't know her name and I shouldn't know. " Do you know her?" Luke asked me. "Yes, she's my ugly step-sister." I raised my eyebrow on her. Luke didn't say a thing. He was speechless. I decided to go because my step-sister didn't say a word too. I just went home and ate our dinner. Our dinner was a turkey. After we ate I went to my room and remembered the times I performed on stage. I missed singing in front of people. I missed their chant which was "Alona, Alona, Alona Cabana!". I sang one of my songs which was "Living the Dream". " Living the dream....I'm living my dream....." I sang while I jump in my bed. I didn't know someone was watching me. "I see... you miss your life." Luke appeared. "OMG! Are you here just a minute ago?" I panicked. "Yeah! Living my dream..." he teased. "Oh, stop it!" I took a pillow and smash it into his head. He also took a pillow and smash it into me.We pillow fight. Then, suddenly my dad came with a frowning face. He was holding a magazine. We stopped. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked. He showed me the magazine. I saw myself in the club kissing a random boy. I was facing backwards. I swear I wasn't that one. The boy in the magazine look so disgusting. I wouldn't date a boy like that. I was drunk in the picture. "Dad I swear I wasn't that girl. Somebody mistaken me! " I shouted. "I swear to God!" I said. "I believe you. You were at Uncle Patrick's Zoo earlier right?" Dad asked. " Excuse me I think I should go." Luke passed. "Yes."I answered dad. We looked carefully at the picture. The hair was a wig. That wasn't me. The girl's hair in the picture was blonde. "My step-sister?" I shouted. "She must be copying me to ruin my reputation." I said. "Sara?" Dad said. "So that's her name." I said. "We better go to her house." he held my hand and dragged me. We went to Luke's house, in the next barn. Then, I saw Sara there. I knew she was living in Luke's house because Dad wouldn't allow her to live with us. Dad shouted at Sara. I feel super guilty. Finally she told the truth. She did copied me. I hate her. "You ruined my reputation!" I shouted. Sara started to cry. Chapter Two We saw another newspaper that said "Alona Cabana is not resting, she's hiding!". " I'll fix this. I will go to New York. Okay? I will leave tomorrow. I will say that Sara did those." Dad said. Sara continued to cry until we left. "Dad can I come with you? I was supposed to be in New York right?" I feel mad because I was supposed to be in New York and he'll go there without me? So selfish! "No, I'll fix this alone, Alona." dad replied. I ran and ran until I reached the house and went straight to my bedroom. I ignored Grandma. I'm sure she is going to understand me. She loves me more than Sara. But as I went to my bedroom, Sara was there. Yes, she was lying on my bed with no permission. "How dare you go to my bedroom without any permission!" I shouted with anger. Grandma went upstairs because she heard me scream. "What is happening here my dear?" she asked. "Grandma! Look! Aren't you angry? Sara is here without any permission! Tresspassing is not allowed in this house!" I shouted. "And when did we have rules here? Tell her grandma! Tell her!" Sara rolled her eyes. "Well... sweetheart, she's staying here until your father gets back home. She's ashamed of what happened in Luke's house." Grandma started to say words really fast. "But why is she in my bedroom?" I started to raise my voice. "Since there are no other rooms available in this house, she will sleep in here." Grandma explained. Grandma patted my back and left. "Well...Good Night, loser!" Sara went to sleep in my whole bed! She turned off the lamp as she heard Grandma's footsteps going down the staircase. I was really angry. I thought of a plan. I let her sleep so I can do it. It was almost 3 am when I woke up to do the plan. I got the earrings and necklaces of Grandma she really wanted and I put it at Sara's things beside my bed. I slept in the living room so Grandma won't notice. The next morning, I woke up expectedly. I heard Grandma's scream. I ran upstairs. Grandma ran to me. "We've been robbed! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Grandma started to check me. "You were sleeping in the living room right? Didn't you notice any sound?" she asked. "Well... I heard some footsteps going upstairs but I was too scared to check on it." I lied. Sara came. "What happened?" she yawned. "Grandma! Why won't we check my bedroom too see if my things were stolen too." I smiled. "Good idea! Let's go!" Grandma said. We went to my bedroom. Grandma inspected and she saw her jewelries right exaclt where Sara has been hiding her things. Grandma was shocked. "Sara did it! She stole your jewels!" I shouted. "What? NO!" she declined. She have no idea about that. "How can you do this, Sara? I trusted you! I think it's better if you go back to Luke's house." Grandma clearly wasn't please. I laughed while Grandma was dragging Sara out of the house. "No! I did not do this! I have no idea why it was in my things I'm innocent! It was Alona who did this!" she kept yelling. "And now you are trying to point out to people who is more innocent than you?" Grandma said. Sara just obeyed and packed her things and left. I kinda feel pity to her. She clearly was innocent. "Thank you, child. I should have listened to you first." Grandma hugged me. Well everything turns out to be normal again. I truly was happy. I looked out of the window and Sara was there. She was staring right at me. Then, she left. Her stare was really scary. I started to groom myself. After that I went to Luke's barn to see him. I missed him. Yes, I have a crush on him. But who can't resist? He has the cutest eyes ever! Whenever he look right into me, I kinda fell in love.